


Santa, Baby!

by SilverSlashes



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSlashes/pseuds/SilverSlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is pretty sure that your boyfriend being Santa Claus is something you wouldn’t just forget- especially with the elves and the whole living at the North Pole thing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt had a lot to fulfill (not that I’m complaining because it gave me a lot to go on)- slice of life, crack, porn, mistletoe, friendly!Katy… and I tried to smush everything together into one little fic.  Also, while the prompt stated no illness or angst I did need a cause and effect thing so I threw in amnesia (just trust me…)

“Oh My God, Adam!You’re Santa!”

 

Adam turned away from the mirror to face Kris head-on with a look that clearly said Adam thought Kris was being astonishingly dim, “Yeah, Kris, I’m Santa…”

 

Kris shook his head, “No, I mean, you’re wearing a red suit, and a hat, and- Good Lord, is that glitter?!”

 

Kris took a step back and blinked a few times hoping he could get some perspective.However, when he opened his eyes again Adam was still standing in front of him dressed like Santa.Well, sort of dressed like Santa… how Santa would dress, if he were Adam.The red suit was still red, velvet, and lined with white fur.But, it was fitted and sparkling suspiciously.Adam’s cheeks were rosy but, his face was clean shaven and his eyes were lined in their traditional black coal liner.

 

Kris opened his mouth to say something about what Santa was supposed to look like, but what came out was, “Your hair is still black?”

 

Adam sighed, “yes, Kris, we’ve already had this discussion with the elves and they agree that I don’t actually have to dye my hair white or grow a beard because…”

 

Kris chuckled, “Elves?Who said anything about elves?”

 

Adam’s annoyed look slid slowly off his face to be replaced with worry as he realized that Kris wasn’t being sarcastic, he was genuinely confused.

 

Adam moved towards Kris, his brow knitted and his hand coming up to brush against Kris’s cheek, “Are you feeling ok?”

 

Kris smiled and turned his face into the familiar touch, “I feel fine; I just want to know why you’re dressed like Santa.”

 

Adam’s voice was completely serious when he spoke, “Because I am Santa.”

 

Kris tried for about a full second to hold it in, but then his laughter burst out of him and he had to hold his stomach to stay up-right.Kris was so busy laughing, in fact, that it took him a full minute to realize that the floor looked funny.

 

Kris was staring at dark, hardwood floors where there should have been serene, blue carpet.Their bedroom was carpeted.Kris straightened up and spun around to take in the room he was standing in, and it was completely unfamiliar, from the furniture to the scene out the window.

 

Fuck, was that snow?It didn’t snow in LA!

 

Adam simply stood there in his posh, red ensemble looking more concerned as Kris’s obvious confusion became clearer on his face.Kris just stood there trying very hard to remember where he was and why Adam would have an occasion to play Santa.But, strangely he couldn’t remember a damn thing past five minutes ago.He knew that he was with Adam and he knew that this wasn’t what their bedroom was supposed to look like.He knew that Adam wasn’t Santa.But, he didn’t know where he was or why.

 

Adam crossed his arms, “Kris, please cut it out.You’re scaring me and it’s not funny.I need to be over at the workshop in a few minutes and I really don’t wanna leave you alone if you’re freaking out.”

 

Kris laughed nervously, “Huh, yeah, _I’m_ scaring _you_.You’re dressed as _Santa_ and I don’t know where I am, but I’m scaring you!”

 

Adam frowned, “what do you mean ‘you don’t know where you are’?You’re at the North Pole!That’s where we live most of the year Kris.”

 

Kris moved over to the large, sleigh bed that he had also never seen before and sat down heavily, “oh, the North Pole, of course… that makes sense.”

 

Adam sat down beside him, his warm arms enveloping Kris in a hug.He melted into Adam’s arms and tried to shut his brain off for a minute so it wouldn’t hurt anymore.One of Adam’s hands moved up to card through Kris’s hair.Kris hummed as he felt his scalp tingle and his muscles relax.Suddenly, Adam’s fingers hit a spot near the back of his head and a sharp pain shot through his skull.Kris yelped and jerked away from Adam, his own hand reaching up to gently explore the painful area.

 

Adam looked surprised for a minute before understanding flooded his features, “Of course!Kris, you hit your head last night!Maybe this is just some weird late on-set amnesia thing?”

 

Kris stopped poking at the tender spot, “how did I hit my head?”

 

Adam smiled wickedly, “we got a bit rough with the headboard and you bumped your head.It didn’t stop us from finishing though,” Adam winked.

 

Kris smiled, “no, I don’t imagine I wanted to stop just because I bumped my head.”

 

Adam laughed for a second before getting serious, “Except now you don’t remember anything?”

 

Kris shrugged, “I remember important things like us and my favorite color.I just don’t remember living at the North Pole so that you can be Santa.”

 

Adam stood up, “Well, I really do have to go over to the workshop.Allison has this big production idea for the wrapping and ribbons department.”

 

Kris perked up, “Allison’s an elf?!Oh, that is awesome!Is she still like Allison short… or like Elf short?”

 

Adam laughed, Kris thought insanely that Adam’s laugh was the same (as in not Jolly, Ho Ho), “um, she just looks like Allison?Elves aren’t actually tiny…”

 

Kris just nodded as he looked around the room with interest instead of panic.It was large and really nice but, cozy and intimate.

 

Adam was adjusting his hat in the mirror again, “I’m going to have someone send you some food and I’ll be back later tonight for dinner.”

 

Kris watched as Adam smoothed out non-existing wrinkles in his suit before coming back to the bed to lean down and kiss him lightly on the lips.

 

When Adam pulled back he said, “We’ll have a light dinner in our room tonight, just have a quiet night.Get some rest while I’m gone.”

 

Kris stood up and grabbed Adam’s shoulders to haul him in for a proper kiss.As Adam opened his mouth for Kris’s tongue and their lips slid slickly against one another, Kris’s heart seemed to lift a bit.Even if nothing else was familiar, this always would be: Adam’s mouth pressed hotly against his own as their hands grasped loose clothing.

 

Finally, Adam pulled back with a groan, “you always make it so difficult for me to leave.”

 

Kris took a deep breath and grinned, “Because I never want you to go.”

 

Adam smiled at Kris before taking another determined step back and heading for the door.Kris watched him leave; only indulging in falling back onto the bed with the intentions of a pity party once he was sure the door had closed firmly behind Adam.

 

But it seemed that his pity party would have to wait because after only five minutes, of Kris wondering if some of the elves would be taller than him, the door opened and Brad came in carrying a tray.

 

Wait!Brad?!Was an elf?!

 

Kris bolted up and wondered for the thousandth time, since he had seemingly woken-up looking at Adam dressed as Santa, if he was going crazy.Brad sat the tray down on a table near the window.Kris noticed that he jingled when he walked despite Kris’s failure to actually see any bells on Brad’s outfit, which seemed to be some artfully embroidered tunic and pants with slippers.

 

Kris stood up to walk over to the table.His stomach had growled rather embarrassingly loud at the smell of food.He got almost all the way there when he realized that he and Brad were the same height.How could he remember Brad, or Allison for that matter, but not that they were elves?

 

Kris rubbed at his face trying not to give in to hysterical laughter because, really, nothing about this was funny, “Brad, you’re an elf!And you’re my height… still?Or, have you always been my height?Have I always been as short as an elf?”

 

Brad laughed, “Oh Honey, Adam wasn’t joking when he said you bumped your head.Come on, sit down and eat something before Adam gets onto me about how thin you are or some shit like that.”

 

Kris nodded and moved to sit down, “Will you sit with me?I just don’t really want to eat alone and…”

 

Brad waved a hand in the air, “please, you don’t have to explain.I’ll just sit here and tell you all about the morning I’ve had- _because it has been one Hell of a morning_ \- and you just eat.Ok?”

 

Kris laughed.Brad was still Brad, regardless if he now _actually_ jingled when he walked.

 

Kris nodded, “sure, that sounds great.So, bad morning?”

 

Brad smacked the table with his hand, “I’ve told Tommy for three weeks that if a girl asks for a pair of glittering, red slippers that you can’t just send her light-pink ballet shoes and expect her to understand that you’re running low on glitter!I mean, if I asked for those shoes and then…”

Kris picked up his soup spoon with a smile as he let Brad’s endless speech wash over him like waves crashing onto a beach.

 

Kris spent a good while listening to Brad extol the virtues of moisturizer and how tedious it was to be the sole manager of the North Pole Twitter account.By the time Brad finally left to find Tommy, and try one more time to explain the importance of glittery, red ballet flats, Kris’s neck hurt from nodding in agreement for so long.

He curled up in the center of the bed with a book he found on the bedside table.It was one of the spy novels he loved so much and he was soon engrossed in the plot.He didn’t know how long he had been reading but he was halfway through the book when Adam appeared, the floorboard right by the door creaking and making Kris jump in surprise.He had been so riveted by the chase scene through the streets of some town in Italy that he hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings.

 

Adam smiled at Kris as he made his way over to the closet to change.Kris saved his place in the book before placing it back on the bedside table and sliding off the bed.He stood in the doorway as Adam began removing the suit and hanging it up before slipping on some pajama pants and a cotton t-shirt.Kris smiled as his Adam, the one who wasn’t Santa, emerged.

 

Adam smiled as he came towards Kris, “why are you smiling like that?Did you have a good day?”

 

Kris nodded, “I’m smiling because I missed you and, yes, I had a good day.Once I got Brad to stop talking.”

 

Adam grinned, “Yeah, he’ll talk for hours if you let him.Mostly he talks about Tommy.”

 

“Are they together?”

 

Adam shook his head, “they should be though.”

 

Kris thought about that, “well, I’m not sure if Brad likes Tommy or if he just likes shoes.”

 

Adam began to take his rings off, placing them in a box on the dresser, “trust me, he likes both.”

 

Before Kris could respond his stomach growled loudly.Adam turned around at the sound, his eyebrows raising up in surprise and the edges of his mouth turning up in amusement. 

 

“Are you hungry?How much did you have for lunch?”

 

Kris shrugged, “I didn’t really eat that much I guess, just some soup.”

 

Adam pulled Kris into his arms, and Kris heard and felt him take a deep breath like it was the first time he’d really been able to breathe all day.Kris knew the feeling.He could feel the muscles that had tensed up the moment Adam had left that morning slowly relaxing as Adam’s arms settled around Kris.

 

Adam’s voice was soft and soothing when he spoke, “Katy’s going to be here in a little while with dinner.I told her we were taking it easy tonight because of your head.”

 

Kris scoffed, “you make it sound like I’m afflicted.”

 

Adam’s hand began rubbing soothing circles onto his back, strong fingers pressing into places that made Kris weak, “you know that’s not what I mean.You really scared me this morning.”

 

Kris gripped Adam a bit tighter but he really didn’t want to talk about his memory, “hey, if you’re Santa then does that make me Mrs. Claus?”

 

Adam laughed, “No, the North Pole isn’t really the traditional place it used to be.Why?Are you going to start baking cookies and knitting hats for the elves?”

 

Kris rolled his eyes, “No.Why?Am I supposed to?”

 

Adam pulled away, his hands cupping Kris’s face as he laughed before bending down to press a quick kiss to Kris’s lips, “no, I’d really hate to see you try to bake cookies.That’s Katy’s job anyway, she’s like the unofficial Miss Claus.”

 

Kris just tried not to think about it too hard.Now that Adam was back in his presence and he could think straight again, he realized he was tired.Having a head injury was exhausting.

 

Kris went to the dresser to grab some clothes, “I’m going to take a shower before dinner arrives.”

 

Adam fell back onto the bed like he was just as exhausted as Kris felt, “sure.”

 

Kris barely took the time to appreciate how the North Pole had such wonderfully hot water with decent pressure.He was in and out in minutes so that he could get back to Adam.When he finally made it out of the bathroom in pajamas very similar to Adam’s he found the raven-haired man sprawled on the bed where Kris had left him.

 

Kris stood over Adam, “you better not be asleep…”

 

Adam moved the arm he had flung over his eyes, “I’m not asleep, just resting my eyes.”

 

Kris was about to argue the point when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Kris yelled without moving away from Adam or the bed.

 

Katy threw the door open before backing in with a cart full of covered trays.She smiled at the two of them as she left the cart to shut the door.

 

When she was facing them properly, with her hands on her hips and her blond pony-tail bouncing behind her, she spoke, “well, aren’t you two just the picture of pathetic wrapped in flannel.”

 

Adam groaned, raising himself into a sitting position, “I’ve had a tiring day and I think I’m allowed just a little bit of pathetic-ness.”

 

Kris crossed his arms, “and I woke up to a bedroom I didn’t recognize and my boyfriend dressed as Santa.”

 

Adam scratched the back of his neck and sighed, “Kris, I _am_ Santa…”

 

Kris nodded, “right, I woke up and my boyfriend _was_ Santa.”

 

Katy laughed, her giggle sounding disturbingly like the tinkling sound that Brad made when he walked.What was with the elves, did they have jingle bell implants Kris wondered.

 

“Well, that’s no excuse,” Katy started to uncover the food and Kris’s stomach started to rumble with a vengeance at the delicious smell.

 

Katy pointed to a plate that had two slices of decadent looking chocolate cake on it, “I whipped that up this morning and if it doesn’t leave you feeling better than ever, than I’ll be damned; because it has enough sugar in it to bring Elvis back from the dead.”

 

Kris laughed, “I don’t care if it has arsenic in it, I’m eating it… first.”

 

He made his way to the plate of chocolate cake but, as his hand reached for the fork Katy reached out deftly to smack his wrist, “not so fast Kris Allen, you eat your dinner first.”

 

Adam laughed as Kris rubbed at his wrist and glared at Katy, “you’re bossy.”

 

She tilted her head to the side a little and smiled, “that’s why you like me, silly.”

 

Adam’s laughter got louder as he got up from the bed to make his way over to the cart to help Katy place all the trays on their table.Kris just stood there dramatically rubbing and flexing his wrist and trying very hard not to crack a smile at Katy’s effervescent attitude. 

 

As she wheeled the cart out with a promise to come collect the plates in the morning, Kris gave in to his smiled, “Thanks Katy.”

 

She smiled at him, the genuine beam bringing radiance to her face, “you’re welcome darling.”

 

Kris watched as she shut the door behind her before he walked over to join Adam at the table.They ate in silence for a few minutes each almost too tired to speak.Kris was also attempting to eat at a faster pace than normal with his eyes on the prize at the end of the meal.The chocolate cake continued to stare him down from the center of the table.

 

Finally, Adam spoke up, “you know I’m not proud that I’m currently jealous of a piece of cake but, there it is.”

 

Kris cleared his throat and forced himself to look away from the cake a slight smile on his lips and a blush staining his cheeks, “sorry, um, how was your day?”

 

Adam chuckled, “it was _long_.Mostly, I had to listen to how we’re at crunch time and production needs to be amped up.More materials need to be shipped in from everywhere and all departments need more glitter.This seems to be the year for sparkle, which is funny considering I’ve been saying that for years now.But, no, the elves only care about trends and fads and those damn wish lists.”

 

Kris nodded seriously, “yes, it does seem ridiculous to gift children with things they actually want.”

 

Adam snorted, “I didn’t ask for your sarcasm,” but he smiled anyway.

 

Kris took another bite of casserole before saying, “and what about Allison’s idea with the bows or whatever.”

 

Adam sighed, “Ah, yes, the ribbons.It basically comes down to being understaffed in the wrapping department and seriously behind in our production schedule.I told her to pull some elves from the reindeer stables and put them to work making ribbons.”

 

Adam exhaled through his nose, “But, according to Allison, you can’t just teach anyone to make a bow.There’s like, some kind of finesse to it.I don’t know.”

 

Kris nodded and made a sympathetic noise, trying valiantly not to look at the cake now that he had sufficiently finished his dinner.But, Adam seemed to understand and he picked up one of the forks before Kris could make a move.Kris watched as Adam got a bit of cake and held it up to Kris’s lips.

 

Kris felt his chest heat up and his head started to buzz as his downstairs brain caught on to where this was going.Mostly, he was just really excited about the cake though.Moving slowly, he opened his mouth and leaned forward to allow Adam to slip the fork in past his lips.Kris groaned as the chocolate exploded onto his taste buds.

 

He was still savoring the residual flavor from the icing as he watched Adam take a bite.Adam’s eyes fluttered shut and Kris watched the bliss transform his face as he chewed and swallowed.Suddenly, Kris was a lot less concerned about the cake.He wanted a taste of something much sweeter and he wanted it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris stood up and moved to draw Adam out of his chair and over to their bed.They moved together, hands grabbing at clothing until their pajamas were piles of cloth on the hardwood floor.As articles of clothing came off they simply looked at one another, lips parted, anticipatory breaths that escaped from one of them only to disappear back into the others' mouth.Hands and fingers skimmed trivial body parts- the inside of an elbow, a shoulder, or the soft skin at the base of the throat.

 

Not until Kris could feel every bit of Adam’s warm skin where it pressed into his own did he lean in to fuse his lips to Adam’s.Finally, their lips met already open and sliding together in hungry passion.Kris moaned as Adam moved forward, bending Kris back slightly to press against him tighter as his tongue invaded Kris’s mouth with hot, sure strokes.

 

Kris could feel Adam’s hands holding him up to Adam’s front, while fingers dug into tender skin to mark ownership.Kris’s own hands had slipped from Adam’s shoulders up to cup the back of his neck and into his hair.Adam moaned as Kris’s fingernails scrapped over his scalp and Kris caught some of the silky strands in his fist and tugged.

 

Adam broke the kiss with a gasp, his eyes flying open and his blazing gaze catching Kris’s own.Adam released Kris to push at his chest in a gesture that obviously meant get on the bed before I throw you there.

 

Kris fell back into the soft covers and moved until he was sprawled out, making a pleased noise as the fabric slid under him and brushed his sensitive skin.Adam watched until he couldn’t wait any longer and crawled onto the bed, moving over Kris until their bodies were lined up.

 

Adam’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Kris, his skin flushed and his lips shiny from their kissing.Both men could feel the others' arousal, pressed tightly together between them.Adam shifted his hips, rolling his spine slightly and they both groaned at the sensation.Kris reached up to drag Adam down into another deep kiss.

 

Adam whimpered slightly as Kris’s strong grip held his head still as Kris thrust his tongue into Adam’s mouth, mapping out what Adam freely offered him.When Kris’s grip loosened Adam moved to lick a path down Kris’s neck as Kris impatiently arched against him.

 

Kris’s voice was breathy, “Adam, please, can we please not go slowly anymore.”

 

Adam’s chuckle was deep and sinful as he bit into Kris’s shoulder before replying, “But, I like going slow.I want to take my time with you.”

 

Kris made a choked, pleading noise, “You’re such a fucking tease.”

 

Adam just grinned and leaned down to lick at one of Kris’s nipples.He relished the way that Kris’s body writhed under his touch, the little noises he was drawing out of Kris as Adam lavished his body.

 

Kris decided that if talking wasn’t going to speed Adam up then maybe action would.Kris lifted his legs to wrap them around Adam’s hips squeezing tightly before releasing and then repeating the move.

 

Adam’s hips snapped forward and his breath stuttered out, “cheating… you’re cheating.”

 

Kris smiled, “no, I’m winning… now, fuck me.”

 

Adam reached up to grab lube out of the bedside table, “don’t you mean, fuck me now?”

 

Kris laughed, his hips still shifting against Adam in anticipation, “Oh My God you’re horrible.Can Santa be put on his own Naughty List?Because I think you need to consider adding your name…”

 

Adam popped the top on the lube and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers, “Santa’s always on the Nice List, it’s the rules or some shit like that.”

 

Kris laughed again but he was cut off from his train of thought when Adam moved his legs so that Kris was spread out before him.Kris breathed out as his body clenched in anticipation as Adam’s slick fingers moved over his opening.Adam leaned over to press a messy kiss to Kris’s lips as he slid one finger in so that Kris’s breath caught against Adam’s lips.

 

Kris’s body was eager and not satisfied with just one finger for very long.He urged Adam into adding another and another as his heart rate sped up and the center of his chest started to burn and tingle.Adam was looking down to where his fingers disappeared into Kris with a look of utter concentration on his face mixed with a look of arousal that Kris found hot.Adam changed the angle and the pads of his fingers brushed over Kris’s prostate. 

Kris cried out and thrust his hips down as Adam murmured words of encouragement to him, “You’re so hot like this baby.Tell me what you’re feeling.How do I make you feel?”

 

Kris groaned, his hands reaching to grip the sheets in tight fists, “you know how you make me feel, like I’m falling apart,” Kris threw his head back as Adam brushed over his sweet spot again, “and you’re putting me back together in the same moment.”

 

Kris’s entire body was so tight it was almost painful, “Adam, please, please, please.”

 

It seemed that even Adam had gotten impatient past the point of teasing.His blue eyes were alight and intense when he finally lined himself up and slowly sank into Kris.Both of them lay still for a second just breathing and trying to regain some control to continue.Kris needed Adam to move.But, he also wanted to stay like this forever pressed against Adam as their breath mingled between them.

 

Adam’s muscles twitched as he tried to stay still while the fire raged through his abdomen and burned along his skin.Watching Kris move beneath him had brought him closer to the edge than normal after the day he’d had.The urgency had hit him a few minutes ago and now he was exerting superhuman strength just to stay still for a second.

 

Kris moved his hips, his body gripping Adam’s cock as the tiny movement rocked them into one another further.Adam groaned and pulled his hips away only to thrust back in slower than he thought he’d be able to.Kris whined in his throat as an impatient growl followed Adam’s next slow slide out and back in.

 

Kris moved his hips fast, willing Adam to go at a faster pace.Kris needed more… everything.Adam gripped Kris’s hips to angle them down so that on the next thrust Adam’s cock rubbed over Kris’s sweet spot.Kris jumped and trembled beneath him, reaching hands up from where they gripped the sheets to squeeze Adam’s arms.

 

Adam leaned down to lick Kris’s mouth where he was biting his bottom lip between his teeth, “stop holding it in and let me hear you.”

 

Kris’s mouth moved to obey Adam’s sultry command without his brain’s permission, letting out a sexy keening noise from his throat.The noise finally drove Adam into moving faster, his hips snapping back and forth as he lost himself in Kris’s body.They could both feel the verge of orgasm sneaking up their spines as the edges of sanity blurred in a physical spiral of skin on skin and hot breath panted into moist air.

 

Kris felt his legs tighten around Adam’s hips and his entire body bucked up into Adam’s as he came with a shout that resembled Adam’s name.Kris was riding the wave as his muscles uncoiled and he felt blissed out as Adam fucked him into the mattress to chase his own release.Kris couldn’t seem to open his eyes, but when Adam’s body stilled about his own and Kris felt Adam release his orgasm he made an attempt to open his eyes to the beautiful sight of Adam’s face.

 

Except Adam seemed to be wearing his Santa hat, the red pointed end leaning over so that when Adam leaned down to catch his breath the white fluffy end tickled Kris’s nose.Kris laughed as the fluffy ball continued to tickle his cheeks and nose.

 

Wait, Adam was looking at him funny and the Santa hat wasn’t touching his face anymore.But, it still kind of tickled and now everything was getting kind of blurry and Kris was feeling a little dizzy.

 

Adam frowned, “Kris?”

 

Kris heard his name again from farther away, “Kris, wake up.”

 

Kris closed his eyes again, trying to fight his way out of sleep.Sleep?Sleep!

 

Kris still had his eyes closed, the vision of his dream fading to the darkness of his eyelids, “It was a _dream_.”

 

Adam’s amused voice came from right above him, “What was a dream?”

 

Kris opened his eyes to find himself in a bed he recognized, in a room with blue carpet, staring up at the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he’d ever seen.

 

Kris grinned, “I dreamed that you were Santa Claus and we lived at the North Pole,” Kris stretched, “and Brad, Tommy, and Allison were elves… but, they weren’t little.”

 

Adam laughed before raising a hand to Kris’s forehead, “are you feeling alright?You’re not going to be sick on Christmas Day are you?”

 

Kris shooed his hand away, “No, I’m fine.I just had this dream.And it was so real!”

 

Adam nodded, “uh huh, that I was Santa Claus?”

 

Kris laughed, it sounded ridiculous when Adam said it, “yes, but, you weren’t fat or bearded or anything… and your suit had red glitter on it!”

 

Adam nodded where he lay on his side next to Kris, looking down at him in amusement once again his voice laced with contained sarcasm, “Red glitter?Really?Tell me more.”

 

Kris narrowed his eyes, “you’re laughing at me, aren’t you?Well, I don’t think I will tell you the rest… like the really awesome sex we had.”

 

Adam widened his eyes, “No!How cruel!Come on Kris, tell me.Did we do it in my sleigh?With the reindeer watching me fuc…”

 

Kris didn’t let him finish the sentence because he took the pillow on his other side and threw it as hard as he could at Adam’s face.He was slightly mollified when Adam made a surprised and muffled grunting noise.However, the feeling didn’t last for long because Adam threw the pillow onto the floor and erupted into peals of laughter.

 

Kris crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling trying to look as stern as possible and not smile himself, “you should have just let me stay there with the Santa Adam instead of waking me up with whatever it was you were tickling my face with.”

 

Adam stopped laughing and rolled back over Kris and into his personal space again, “you mean this?”

 

Kris looked up at the branch of green leaves that Adam was holding and tried again not to smile knowingly, “and what is that?”

 

Adam’s voice dropped an octave and Kris didn’t quite suppress the shiver that went down his spine, “this is… well, this is mistletoe- and while I don’t normally celebrate Christmas, this is one holiday tradition I can definitely get behind.”

 

Kris laughed, “I bet you say that to all the boys you kiss under the mistletoe.”

 

Adam smiled down at him, making Kris’s breath catch in his throat, “I’m not with all those other boys this Christmas now am I?”

 

Kris smiled back at him, “you know, since this is our first Christmas as a couple you might want to lay off this whole perfect and sweet act because you’re not going to be able to keep topping it every year.”

 

Adam just shrugged, still twirling the mistletoe above Kris’s head, “Nah, I’m just working up to the Christmas in maybe five years when I buy you a red Jag convertible.”

 

Kris laughed for a moment before getting serious, “I’m glad that we decided to celebrate both our holiday traditions this year,” he smiled again, “even if you did insist that I buy you eight days’ worth of presents.I don’t even like shopping and…”

 

Before Kris could say anything else Adam swooped down and pressed his lips to Kris’s.Kris sighed as he opened his mouth and moved his lips lazily over Adam’s before he felt Adam’s tongue sweep into his mouth.The sensation was familiar but Kris’s chest still twisted it’s self into a knot as Adam continued to explore his mouth, neither of them in a big hurry.The kiss went on and on as their bodies aligned and hands started to wonder.

 

Adam lost the mistletoe at some point and Kris forgot to remember that they had to be up because everyone was coming over to their house for Christmas Day lunch.They just let the minutes slip away as they lost track of life to the pleasure of lips sliding warm and wet together and words murmured softly as they parted for air.

 

Adam finally pulled away, peppering butterfly kisses along Kris’s cheek and down his neck, “mmmm, so beautiful.”

 

Kris stretched his body languorously under Adam’s, humming in response to Adam’s warm lips, “mmmm, Santa, Baby…”

 

Adam froze above him and pinned Kris with a glare, “Kris, swear to the mother fucking gods of glitter that if you start calling me Santa in bed I will cut you off.”

 

Kris burst out laughing so hard that his body was shaking.Even after Adam had given him a disgusted look and rolled out of bed to stalk towards the bathroom Kris couldn’t stop laughing.

 

He tried yelling from the bed, “Adam, no, come on, come back to bed and the mistletoe,” he snorted but managed not to break out into laughter again, “I promise not to call you Santa again!”

 

About the time Kris heard the shower start his fingers brushed something under the covers.He grasped the sprig of mistletoe and hauled himself off the bed and towards the bathroom.After all, it was Christmas Day and Kris was going to show Adam you could do a lot more than kissing under the mistletoe.

 

And if Kris just happened to be humming _Here Comes Santa Claus_ while he blew Adam in the shower, well Adam was too far gone to notice.


End file.
